Vampire Romantic Au Story
by Charles Roberts
Summary: This is a Autlernt Universti were AlexanderII Fell in love with Rouge the Bat.


Hi there this a AU story LFA and Battle Fighers Zero Fifi and Buster went to Paris to meet with her Fammly and Buster want to go so Alexander Stay Behing and went to See Rouge the Bat for loving untill Fifi come back for her 31 Day Trip.   
  
AlexanderII was walking alone for awale then he saw Rouge the Bat who was alone so he went up to her and say.  
  
AlexanderII: Hay Rouge what roung?  
  
Rouge: Oh AlexII Knuckales left me for Jue-Su and I need some to talk to.  
  
AlexanderII: Well I am Avabal Fifi with Buster and head to France for a 31 Day trip.   
  
Then Rouge Kiss AlexanderII on the Lips Pasoney.   
  
Rouge: Oh AlexII can I stay with you?  
  
AlexII: Sure.   
  
Rouge: Thanks.  
  
So AlexanderII walk with Rouge the Bat while Rouge holding AlexII hand.   
  
When they got to his house Rouge and AlexII Made love on the bed But let not get to that Fast foward to Morring.   
  
AlexanderII and Rouge the Bat went out to Breakfast and Kiss too.   
  
Part 2 Carnival Ride.   
  
  
  
Cut to Nashville Carnival were AlexanderII and Rouge The Bat was holding hands and walking to the Carnival in Nashville, Tenn.  
  
Rouge: Oh AlexanderII it so buteful.   
  
AlexanderII: Thanks love want to go to the tunal of Love?  
  
Rouge: Sure.   
  
AlexanderII and Rouge got in the Tunal of love and they went in the tunal.   
  
Hearts were on the right and hearts on the left. Then AlexII and Rouge Kiss eatch other when the Ride over They contune to ride other rides when it over they Kiss and holding hands and walk back to there car and drove back to East Chicago.   
  
Cut to AlexII Home.   
  
AlexanderII and Rouge the Bat got in and Took of there close and went to bed.  
  
Rouge: Good night love.   
  
AlexanderII: Good night sweet heart.   
  
They kiss and went to bed holding eatch other.   
  
Part 3 Fifi La Fume Letter to AlexanderII and Rouge Scereat.  
  
  
  
Morring AlexandeII got up went outside got the mail and Paper then went back in and read the mail and it one from Fifi La Fume in Pairs so he open it and read it and it say.  
  
Fifi: Sorry AlexII Can't Marry you I am Marry Buster so By love.   
  
AlexII was shock at this then he say.  
  
AlexanderII: OK I am Marrying Rouge the Bat!  
  
Then Rouge hear him while she walk down to see him.  
  
Rouge: Oh AlexII I love you and I am Marrying you love.  
  
AlexanderII: Oh Rouge I love you too so let get marry.  
  
Rouge: AlexII I have to tell you a sercet.  
  
AlexanderII: What is it love?  
  
Rouge: I am a Vampire Bat my Farther was a Vampire Bat and Mother marry him.  
  
AlexanderII: Rouge I love you way you are.  
  
Rouge: Do you?  
  
AlexanderII: Yes Rouge I love you.  
  
Rouge: Oh AlexII I love you too so can I bite you?  
  
AlexanderII: Sure scene Fifi Left me for Buster Go ahead I want to be with you for ever.   
  
Rouge:Oh THanks AlexII.   
  
THen Rouge got on AlexII then Lick his neck then Bite his Neck.  
  
ALexII: Ahh!   
  
Then Rouge took some of his blood then open her wist and let AlexII drink her blood and now he is a Vampire Human/Bat.   
  
AlexanderII(With Fangs in his mouth): I love you Rouge and we will be marry togever.   
  
Rouge: Oh AlexII I love you too.  
  
AlexnaderII and Rouge the Bat Kiss.   
  
Part 4 The Wedding and Honemoon.   
  
  
  
Cut to the Chapel in Nashville, Tennessee Vampire Alexander II and Rouge the Bat are going to be marrey.   
  
Rouge was drest with White Dress, Highheal shoes and a Fllower hat on her head and Vampire AlexadnerII was in a Black Tudixo with Pants and shoes with Rouge and the Prise is Shadow Hedgehog.   
  
Shadow: We are gaver here to the weadding of Vampire Alexander Armington II and Rouge the Bat now we will began the Wedding and if anyone who don't want the couple wead speek now or hold your peace now do you Rouge the Bat take Alexnader Armignton II be your husben?  
  
Rouge the Bat: I do.   
  
Shadow: Do you Alexander Armington II take Rouge the Bat as your wife and be ever to gever for ever?  
  
AlexanderII: I do too.   
  
Shadow: now persent the ring.   
  
Rouge put a ring on AlexII hand and AlexII put a ring on ROuge hand.   
  
Shadow: Then I pernouce you Mr. and Miss Armington Now let them kiss and be happy.   
  
Alex II and Rouge kiss eatch other then AlexII threw the Garner to the Males who will be marry next and Roueg throw the Bokaey to the Females next to marry.   
  
Then They Partey and after That Alexnader II and Rouge the Bat-Armington Got in the Limo and Went to there Hunnymoone They made love inside of the Limo.   
  
Part 5 Honneymoon Cancune, Mexico.   
  
  
  
Alexander ArmingtonII and Rouge the Bat-Armington Arive in Cancue, Mexico then they went to a hotel to say for 2 days They took there close off and got in the bed and made love Fast Foward to morring. AlexII and Rouge the Bat-Armington took there showers, got there close on, eat breasfaks and went on tuor in Downtown Cancue.   
  
Rouge: Oh love Cancue is so butefule.   
  
ALexanderII: Yep it is love and tomorow we go on Actitons like water siking, Pairsaling, Sucba Diving and other sutf and a Dinner and a show too.   
  
Rouge: Oh AlexII Let kiss.   
  
AlexanderII: Sure.  
  
AlexII and Rouge the Bat-Armington kiss in the cab.   
  
Part 6 Actiorns and BAck to Burbank, California.  
  
After Rouge and AlexII did all of the Atractions and Shows they head back to the Airport and the Plane took off to Burbank, California.  
  
AlexanderII: Rouge my love want to see my Ex-girlfriend Fifi La Fume with here new Husben Buster?  
  
Rouge: Yes and I want to see the look on her face.   
  
AlexanderII: Ok Love and I realy love you as my wife.   
  
Rouge: I realy love you as my husben let kiss.   
  
AlexanderII: Sure love.  
  
AlexII and Rouge kiss.   
  
The Plane head back to Burbank, Cal.   
  
The End.   
  
This Contunes with Buster and Fifi. 


End file.
